Azeite e Vinagre
by Kikyou - de - Aries
Summary: Eles são diferentes, mas juntos podem dar um bom tempero. Legolas tem a "missão" de salvar o bem estar de sua familia. Mas isso não será facil...
1. Chapter 1

**Azeite e Vinagre**

**Resumo: **_Legolas e o irmão Lothmir sempre foram diferentes, como azeite e vinagre. Depois da guerra do anel e de uma grande falha de Lothmir, Legolas terá de lutar pela paz de sua família._

**Azeite e Vinagre**

-Vocês vão gostar daqui.

-Tem certeza? - perguntou um inseguro anão.

-Não. - respondeu o príncipe elfo de modo alegre com um inocente sorriso.

Aragorn e Gimli sorriram balançando a cabeça, elfo bobo que se aproveitava da situação.

Os três estavam quase chegando no reino de Thranduil. Ambos haviam sidos convidados (intimados) pelo príncipe a passarem uma estação lá. Claro que o pai de Gimli achou a idéia absurda, suas experiências com a floresta não era das melhores, e imaginar o filho naquele lugar era inaceitável.

Porem ele aceitou. Legolas, Elrond e Aragorn e Gimli não deram um segundo de paz ao anão, que cedeu.

Faltava pouco agora. Os portões já haviam sido cruzados, e apesar de seus amigos perecerem receosos no caminho e agora um tanto assustados, ele se sentia feliz.

-Vou apresentá-los a meu pai e depois mostro seus aposentos.

-Quem é aquele? - perguntou Estel

Um elfo corria desesperado na direção deles. Parecia realmente temeroso.

-Meu príncipe... - Começou, ele arfava profundamente.

-Airion, pelos _Valar_, o que houve??

-Meu ... Meu príncipe, seu pai... - Ele respirou fundo. - O rei e seu irmão.

-O que tem meu pai? RESPONDA!

-Ele e seu irmão...na sala do trono.

Legolas não esperou nem mais uma palavra e correu ate a sala do trono, seguido por Estel e Gimli. Conforme se aproximava podia ouvir a voz exaltada e autoritária do pai. As portas se abriram e a cena já era a muito conhecida pelo príncipe;

Seu pai e seu irmão discutindo aos berros para todo o palácio ter o prazer de ouvir. Sentado em uma das cadeiras Radagast, o castanho, parecia tentar achar uma forma de fazer algo que poucos ousavam tentar fazer; Acalmar o rei.

-Você achou que conseguiria fazer tal besteira pelas minhas costas?! - Thranduil estava fora de si, seus ataques de ira eram famosos pelos reinos élficos, eles sabiam que o rei da floresta negra não era conhecido por sua paciência.- Achou que sua incompetência não chegaria aos meus ouvidos

-Eu não queria... Não achei... - um elfo forte, loiro, de belos olhos verdes, mais ou menos da altura do príncipe tentava, inutilmente, se defender. Sua aparência estava deplorável, todo sujo de terra e sangue.

-Achou? Achar não é ter certeza. E não é só por que quer algo que você pode ou...!!- o rei parou. Ele finalmente percebeu a presença do filho e de seus amigos. Um relance de tristeza correu pela face de Thranduil, como há anos Legolas não via.

O jovem que estava de costas para a porta virou o rosto. Assim que viu o irmão mais velho se virou novamente e abaixou a cabeça. Radagast também pareceu surpreso e apreensivo com a chegada do jovem elfo.

-Meu Senhor... - O príncipe não sabia bem por onde começar.

-Las... - o rei sindar começou com uma voz mais mansa e triste, o que deixou Legolas _realmente_ alarmado. Seu pai não costumava chama-lo pelo apelido, na realidade só o fazia quando estava muito preocupado ou penalizado. Algo de muito grave havia acontecido.

O clima tenso e o silencio pareciam uma neblina que deixava o local a cada minuto mais sufocante.

-Meu senhor perdão por invadir teus aposentos, mas o que esta havendo? - Não suportando mais o sufocante silencio, Legolas decidiu começar a falar.

A face de Thranduil endureceu e seu olhar, novamente em chamas se voltou para o jovem parado no meio do recinto. Em firmes passos ele se aproxima dele.

-Vamos Lothmir, diga a seu irmão por que estamos aqui, por que estou gritando.

Lothmir não se móvel, sequer ousou erguer o rosto. Isso só irritou mais ainda Thranduil.

-DIGA! Você teve coragem para cometer o maior erro de sua vida, agora assuma a responsabilidade!!

-_Mellon-nin, _acalme-se. O rapaz esta cansado.- Radasgat tentava amenizar as coisas.

Mas o rei não queria se acalmar. Ergueu a mão pedindo silencio ao mago.

-Ele não vai sair daqui ate que tudo esteja esclarecido. - a voz seria não escondia a raiva contida.

-Meu senhor, por favor. - uma lágrima escorreu do rosto do jovem Lothmir. Ele não tinha coragem de encarar o irmão.

O rei finalmente perdeu a paciência. Agarrou o ante braço do filho e o jogou na direção de Legolas. Lothmir caiu no chão, aos pés do irmão mais velho.

-FALE!!

Legolas se abaixou e segurou as mãos do irmão, o incentivando a começar. Aragorn e Gimli permaneciam parados na entrada.

-Las, eu não queria... Nós já havíamos saído tantas vezes... - Lothmir agora chorava, como dizer ao irmão a verdade?

-Calma _toron_, se acalme e diga-me o que houve.

O mais novo respirou fundo e tentou buscar coragem dentro de si.

-_Ada_ disse-me que você estava vindo. Eu sabia que na ala norte havia um grupo de orcs, eles estavam atravessando a floresta. Achei que talvez eles fossem atravessar seu caminho.

Ele parou, as lagrimas escorriam insistentemente, ele ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa, ele não queria continuar, admirava Legolas, ele era seu ídolo.

-E...- O príncipe apertou levemente as mãos do irmão, ele precisava continuar, seu pai não admitiria a fraqueza, não numa hora dessas.

Radagast se aproximou dos dois ao ver que Lothmir não continuaria.

-Seu irmão saiu com sua patrulha príncipe Legolas, - Informou o mago eles encontraram os orcs.

-E... - apesar do medo que atingiu o príncipe diante da revelação, ele tinha que saber.

-Se Alagos não tivesse me informado e pegado sua própria patrulha, esta criatura estúpida e inútil estaria morta, mas nem para isso serve! Teve coragem para desobedecer minhas ordens, mas não para morrer com os que tiveram a desgraça de segui-lo!! -Thranduil, novamente gritava com o filho.

Legolas havia se levantado e soltado as mãos de seu irmão. Estava lívido, sua mente recusava-se a aceitar tal informação.

-Já chega Thranduil, ele ainda é seu filho! - Radagast estava inconformado com as palavras do Rei.

-É ?

-Se me quer morto por que não deixa de ser covarde e me mata!? - Lothmir finalmente havia se levantado e apesar de ainda chorar, gritou contra o pai.

O Rei virou-se, e desferiu um tapa forte suficiente para derrubar o jovem Lothmir. Ele caiu, um pequeno corte em seu rosto havia sido feito pelo anel do rei. Este novamente avançou em direção do filho, Radagast, temeroso se colocou na frente do rapaz.

-SAIA DA FRENTE! - Gritou Thranduil.

-Mantenha a calma!!

Thranduil passou pelo mago e deu mais um tapa no rosto do filho. Lothmir deslizou mais um pouco pelo chão polido.

Quando o rei agarrou o caçula pela gola, com a mão erguida para dar-lhe mais um tapa, ele parou...

* * *

_**A**qui estou de novo. Meus amigos otakos vão cair de costas, mas eles aquentam _

_Gostou ?? Comente! Não gostou ?? Comente!! XD_

_Ate a proxima _


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá !**

**A**gradeço os Reviews e a todos que estão acompanhamdo a fic. Depois da tempestado do cap. anterior, achei que o Las merecia um mimo.

**Beijss**

* * *

**Azeite e Vinagre**

**Capitulo 2**

Quando o rei agarrou o caçula pela gola, com a mão erguida para dar-lhe mais um tapa, ele parou.

-Chega _Ada_, por favor. - Legolas estava abraçando o pai pelas costas. Sua voz chorosa tinha conseguido frear a fúria do rei, que finalmente soltava Lothmir.

Thranduil olhou para o teto, sentia-se rendido. Irritado, mas rendido.

-Saia daqui Lothmir, agora. - a voz soou baixa.

Radagast não esperou que o rapaz fala-se ou fizesse qualquer coisa, o ajudou a se erguer e o tirou dali. Quando passava pela porta sussurrou um "venham" para Aragorn e Gimli. Que inda receosos foram.

Nenhum som era ouvido. A sala do trono parecia mais escura, e o mesmo silencio que antes sufocava, agora parecia uma neblina, fria e densa. O rei se desfez do abraço do filho e se sentou no trono. Legolas se aproximou do pai ajoelhando-se a sua frente e deitando a cabeça em seu colo, como fazia quando era criança.

-Eu sinto muito Las. - começou Thranduil.

-Não foi sua culpa _ada_.

-Ele será castigado. Tem minha palavra.

Legolas ficou calado, não sentia ódio pelo irmão, mas pena. Ele sabia o era sentir-se culpado pela morte de outros. O príncipe fechou os olhos, sentindo a dor abater-lhe o coração.

Thranduil fez o filho sentar-se em seu colo, abraçando-o. Ele o entendia. Quantas vezes já não repreenderá o rapaz por colocar a vida em perigo para salvar seus homens? Lembrava-se de como ficava assustado ao ouvir os relatos do guarda-costas do jovem que com ele acompanhava as patrulhas. Legolas sempre dizia que seus homens era um tipo de família. Família...

-Nenhum sobreviveu _ada_ ?

O rei apertou mais o jovem em seus braços.

-Apenas dois. Estão sob os cuidados de Vanir. Vão ficar bem. - prometeu.

-As famílias já sabem?

-Provavelmente. Vou chamá-los amanhã.

-Eu posso estar presente?

O rei não sabia bem o que responder. Seu filho não havia presenciado o acontecimento, não era de praxe um não envolvido acompanhar uma coisa dessas.

-Pode. - respondeu por fim

Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos finos lábios de Legolas. Um som baixo começou a ser ouvido, Legolas notou que o pai começará a cantar bem baixinho, uma antiga musica. Ele já tinha a ouvido antes. Quando sua mãe, Melenthiel (Amor), ainda estava com eles.

O jovem príncipe começou a se sentir cansado, ele sentia-se relaxar nos braços fortes do pai e quando Thranduil olhou para o filho, ele já estava dormindo.

-Durma _íon-nin_, amanhã vai ser um longo dia.

* * *

- Como pode chamar seu pai de covarde, criança?

Radagast, Aragorn, Gimli estavam no quarto de Lothmir, junto do mesmo. O mago tentava, com um sumo de ervas retirar a vermelhidão do rosto do jovem.

-Por que faz tanta questão de afrontá-lo?- voltou Radagast a questionar.

-Ele não se importa comigo, finge que não existo. - respondeu o príncipe

-Não é verdade. Ele se preocupa com você. Sabe muito bem disso.

-Ele esta aborrecido. Teve o filho quase morto, é para desequilibrar qualquer um. -Argumentou Aragorn.

Lothmir o encarou não satisfeito com o comentário.

-Não fale sobre o que não entende _dúnadan._ Não sabe como é ver Legolas saindo, recebendo elogios do Rei, e eu sequer consigo um aceno de incentivo. Amo meu irmão, e às vezes queria ser como ele.

Radagast balança cabeça negativamente, sabia que Tranduil era tão duro com Lothmir quanto com Legolas. A grande diferença era o temperamento dos dois irmãos. Legolas era mais calmo e mais submisso quando o assunto era o rei, apesar de ser Sindar, ele tinha toda a calma e destreza dos _Noldors, _influência esta de_ Valfenda._ Já Lothmir era uma copia do rei em seus piores dias. Por _Elbereth_ que temperamento ele tinha! Lembrava-se claramente de como Lothmir discutia com o pai ainda pequeno e de todas as vezes que fazia as coisas apenas para desafiá-lo. Porem era verdade também que ele tentava se conter, tentava de algum modo ter a aprovação do pai.

-Isso vai resolver por enquanto. Seu rosto estará normal amanhã, eu acho.

-Obrigado.

-È melhor irmos, tenha que mandar trazer seu jantar a descobrir se vocês já têm seus quartos prontos. Boa noite Lothmir.

-Boa noite.

Os três saíram. O mago estava preocupado. As coisas não podiam continuar assim...

-Senhor? - Gimli não estava gostando do silencio de Radagast.

-Os quartos, me desculpem. Venham.

Enquanto andavam uma duvida incomodava Aragorn, assim como Gimli feio à tona.

-Acha que Legolas esta bem?

Radagast parou e os encarou.

-Esta. Legolas sabe lidar com o rei, melhor do que qualquer um, melhor do que eu ate! Agora venham vou mostrar o quarto de vocês.

Em questão de minutos tudo estava tudo providenciado, e o mago voltava a se dirigir a sala do trono. Apesar das palavras que disse a o jovem Estel, ele também tinha suas duvidas. Conforme se aproximava pode ouvir a voz de Thranduil, cantando. Um sorriso e uma sensação de alivio preencheram o mago. Com todo cuidado ele entreabriu a porta e pode ver uma cena que a muito seus castanhos olhos não desfrutavam...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Em questão de minutos tudo estava tudo providenciado, e o mago voltava a se dirigir a sala do trono. Apesar das palavras que disse a o jovem Estel, ele também tinha suas duvidas. Conforme se aproximava pode ouvir a voz de Thranduil, cantando. Um sorriso e uma sensação de alivio preencheram o mago. Com todo cuidado ele entreabriu a porta e pode ver uma cena que a muito seus castanhos olhos não desfrutavam...

Legolas dormia tranqüilo nos braços fortes de Thranduil. O rei ainda cantava baixinho. Ao se aproximar mais, Thranduil parou e encarou. Ele não estava bravo, na realidade parecia tranqüilo como á anos o mago não o via.

-Então ele voltou a ser seu pequeno filhote dourado é? – Radagast jamais resistia provocar o rei quando este se encontrava de bom humor.

-Fala como se ele já tivesse algum dia deixado se ser.

Agora era fato! Thranduil, o temido rei da floresta das trevas estava REALMENTE de bom humor. Aquilo era quase um milagre! Tá, não era pra tanto.

-Eu sabia que seu filhote saberia cuidar de você.

-Um dia ainda revidarei suas piadinhas mago.

O mago riu com gosto.

-È melhor eu o levar pra cama. Também quero dormi um pouco. Você viu os amigos dele?

-Estão devidamente acomodados. Já mandei levar o jantar deles e de Lothmir.

O rei continuou em silencio. O quarto de Legolas não estava muito longe.

-Thranduil. Você vai ver Lothmir, não é?

-Vou, amanhã, na reunião com as famílias dos soldados mortos.

Radagast suspirou. Aquela historia ainda iria render muitos frutos.

* * *

O café ainda esta sendo posto. Lothmir, Gimli, Aragorn, Radagast e o rei já estavam á mesa. Aragorn e Gimli não haviam dormido muito bem. A preocupação com Legolas não haviam deixado nenhum dos dois dormir bem. Os presentes já estavam começando a se servir, e nem sinal do principezinho. Lothmir também estava preocupado com o irmão e estava imaginando como abordar o pai, que ate agora havia lhe ignorado.

Passos ao longe começaram a ser ouvidos, alguém vinha de modo apressado na direção deles. O som se aproximava rapidamente. As grandes portas foram abertas e todos puderam ver, de camarote, o tombo do príncipe Legolas!

A mesa explodiu em risos. O tombo de Legolas fora único. O jovem havia caído de cara no chão polido.

-Grande entrada Las. – Comentou Lothmir entre risos.

-Grande vai ser o tamanho do galo na cabeça dura dele. Não é a primeira vez que eu o proíbo de correr pelo palácio. – Thranduil, estava a usar de todo seu alto controle para não rir.

Legolas se levantou divagar. O pobre elfo havia escorregado no maldito robe. Como os detestava.

-Você esta bem _mellon nin_ ? – Aragorn se levantou e colocou ao lado do amigo que parecia ainda um tanto zonzo.

-Acho que sim.

Legolas estava sorridente, mesmo estando com dor de cabeça. Gimli e Estel, agora respiravam aliviados. Radagast também pareia mais alegre. Ele sabia que o primogênito estava bem, mas a alegria do rapaz era contagiante.

O café foi calmo. Legolas estava esperando o momento certo para falar com o pai. Ele ainda não sabia o horário da reunião.

-_Ada_?

Thranduil levantou o rosto na direção do filho.

-A reunião.

A face do rei continuou seria. Todos á mesa ficaram tensos.

-Aproveite a manhã Legolas. Antes do começo da reunião mandarei alguém o chamar.

-Sim _Ada._

-Lothmir – continuou o rei – o quero você em meu gabinete particular em 5 minutos.

-Sim _Ada._

Legolas ia falar algo, mas Radagast se aproximou e lhe deu um breve aceno. O príncipe conhecia o mago a tempo suficiente para entender seus recados.

-Vamos ? - Se esquecendo temporariamente dos problemas de seu irmão, Las resolveu seguir as ordens de seu pai... E aproveitar a manhã com seus amigos. – A um lugar que eu quero que vocês conheçam.

* * *

**No gabinete do rei**

-Estou aqui como me pediu senhor.

Pouco antes de entrar Lothmir achou coerente se aconselhar com o mago.

-Você esta ciente de que terá de comparecer a reunião não é ?

-Sim meu senhor.

-Seu irmão também estará presente.

-Legolas?

-Pelo que consta ele é o único irmão que você tem. Estou errado?

Lothmir sentiu o rosto corar diante da resposta. Ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça em negativa.

-Eu prometi a ele que poderia estar presente. Alem disso Legolas era o capitão da patrulha. Quero que relate o ocorrido antes da reunião. Não o quero perdido neste assunto. Esta claro ?

-Sim meu senhor.

-Pode ir.

-Com licença. Ah, meu senhor?

O rei encarou o caçula.

-O senhor sabe onde esta o Las ?

-Creio que Legolas esteja com seus amigos nos jardins. Espero que não seja tolo a ponto de usar este tipo de linguajar na reunião Lothmir. Imaginei que depois de presenciar as reuniões com seu irmão você finalmente poderia ter aprendido com seus erros.

O caçula, pela primeira vez, sentiu o sangue esquentar com a menção do irmão.

-Como Legolas aprendeu ?

-Como todos aqueles que são sábios aprendem. Aprender com seus erros é fundamental em qualquer situação. – Thranduil, observou o olhar amargo do filho. – Quero que você aprenda por que sei que pretende se tornar capitão, pretende errar novamente com eles também ?

Lothmir abaixou o rosto. Sim, ele pretendia se tornar capitão, havia decidido isso após ver o sorriso de aprovação de Thranduil, após ver Las voltar feliz de suas viagens a Valfenda.

* * *

-Eu aprenderei o que for necessário, meu senhor.

-Ótimo.

-Onde esta nos levando Las ? – a curiosidade de Aragorn era enorme. Era a primeira vez que visitava o palácio de Thranduil.

-Aos jardins. Tem alguém que vocês tem que conhecer.

-Quem ?? – Gimli

-_Nana._

* * *

**Ohayo!**

Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora da postagem. Meu micro pegou vírus, e eu perdi dois caps i.i ( ainda de luto pelas minhas imagens yaois e meus favoritos )

Como eu ainda não faço idéia de como responder aos comentários pelo proprio fanfiction, vou responder aqui :

**Duachais Seneschais**: _Você escreveu o primeiro reviews a fic !! Valeu pela sugestão . Eu não sabia que o fanfic não aceitava o anderlyne. Claro que foi sacanagem Xd se funciona na Globo funciona aqui. Desculpe pelo capi pequeno... Ando meio sem tempo e inspiração. Vc já tentou a pa__lavra Severo ?_

**Portuguese Irish:**_ Comentario curtinho, mas valeu ! Realmente._

**Lari Blackmoon:**_Oi ! Qur bom que esta gostando o cap 3 já esta postado !_

Para todos aqueles que estão acompanhando a fic desta louka otaku de bilioteca ( depois eu explico ) Um super beijo!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

-Onde esta nos levando Las ? – a curiosidade de Aragorn era enorme. Era a primeira vez que visitava o palácio de Thranduil.

-Aos jardins. Tem alguém que vocês têm que conhecer.

-Quem ?? – Gimli

-Nana.

-Nana, quer dizer mãe não é ? – estranhou Gimli

-Sim.

Estel e Gimli se entreolharam pelo que sabiam a mãe de Legolas havia ido para Valinior quando o príncipe ainda era um elfo de colo. Estel ate pensou em repetir a pergunta, mas não o fez. Legolas havia parado em frente a portas detalhadamente trabalhadas.

Legolas as empurrou revelando no interior do cômodo um belo âtenie. Vários quadros estavam nas paredes, inacreditavelmente brancas. No centro da parede principal, acima da lareira havia o quadro de uma belíssima elfa, seus cabelos eram loiros, os olhos eram azuis como o céu de primavera, ela usava uma coroa feita de uma rara planta, a coroa tinha um pequeno buquê de flor branca na lateral, as folhas em formatos espetados eram de um tom de verde escuro e pareciam dar mais brilho as tranças de seu cabelo. Ela sorria, como se desse as boas vindas a qualquer um que a olha-se. Seu vestido misturava prata e verde.

-Senhores, apresento-lhes a rainha da Floresta das Trevas e minha mãe, Melenthiel.

Estel e Gimli perderam o fôlego, ela era linda. E mesmo sendo apenas um quadro ele emanava uma energia e uma sensação de vida.

-Oi ?

O pequeno príncipe tira seus colegas de seus devaneios. Os dois parecem levemente constrangidos. Legolas sorriu, eles não eram os primeiros. O jovem príncipe olhou a sala de pintura, ela era espaçosa e tinha duas grandes varandas, onde os quadros eram colocados para secar, nas paredes haviam quadros feitos por pintores reais e por varias gerações da própria família real.

-Eu vinha muito aqui com minha mãe, ela que desenhou vários dos quadros daqui.

-Ela que o ensinou a desenhar Legolas ? – perguntou Aragorn

-Foi, nós costumávamos ir ate os jardins e lá ela me contava histórias sobre Lothlórien e varias outras, esse lugar é especial pra mim.

-Você deve sentir muita falta dela.

-As pessoas que nos amam não nos deixam Gimli, ate mesmo por que, eu ainda posso vê-la.

Aragorn sabiam bem do que Legolas falava... Aragorn se lembrou de quando caio do penhasco, da voz de Arwen, da presença dela em um momento tão critico.

-È impressão minha ou não tem nenhum quadro do seu irmão Legolas ? – Gimli que observa os quadros, não pode deixar de notar a ausência de Lothmir nos mesmos.

-Nenhum feito pela _nana_, pelo menos. Pouco tempo depois do nascimento de Lothmir, nana teve que ir para _Valinior_. Depois disso, _ada_ se desgostou por pinturas, então os únicos quadros em que Lothmir aparece, ou ele esta sozinho ou comigo. Como naquele ali. – Legolas apontou para um quadro que estava numa parede oposta a da lareira. Nele dois elfos apareciam, aos olhos humanos, Legolas parecia ter uns dez anos, Lothmir uns sete. Era fácil distinguir os dois irmãos, Legolas tinha olhos azuis como o da Rainha, já Lothmir havia herdado os tempestivos olhos verdes do Rei.

Batidas na porta interrompem a conversa.

-Perdoe-me meu príncipe, mas seu pai manda chama-lo para a reunião.

-Obrigado. Diga que já irei. – Legolas se vira para os amigos – Por que vocês não vão para a biblioteca ? Falo com vocês assim que puder.

-Esta bem.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A reunião foi difícil, sempre era. Ver a tristeza nos olhos de tantos elfos, saber como elas se sentiam. E saber principalmente que nada podiam fazer para amenizar sua dor...

Lothmir não tinha coragem de encarar por muito tempo nenhum dos pais presentes na reunião. Sabia que eles o culpavam. E o faziam com razão. Legolas não parecia estar à vontade também, embora conseguisse se aproximar das famílias para falar com eles. A reunião não demorou mais de três ou quatro horas. E quando terminou todos estavam exaustos.

-Com sua licença Majestade. – pediu uma elfa.

-Entre menina.

Os olhos verdes de Lothmir brilharam ao vê-la. Seu nome era Elnir, ela era uma das varias criadas do palácio. O vestido verde balançava levemente enquanto seu passo leve "desliza" salão a dentro.

-Eu trouxe chá meu senhor.

O rei elfo ergueu a sobrancelha, não havia sido ele o manda-la trazer aquilo.

-O Mestre Radagast pediu que eu viesse. – explicou ela entendendo a duvido do Rei.

-Obrigado.

Ela começou a servir o chá e Legolas não pode deixar de notar o rubor que repentinamente tomou o rosto do irmão quando a elfa lhe sorriu. Assim que Elnir saiu Legolas se aproximou de Lothmir e disse em seu ouvido:

-Vá falar com ela mais tarde.

Lothmir voltou a corar e desviou o olhar do irmão.

-Não sei a que se refere Legolas.

-Sabe sim, acha que eu não vi como olhou pra ela ? Vai lá.

-_Ada_ pode me dar licença ?

-Pode ir.

Quando as portas foram fechadas, Thranduil se Dirrigiu a Legolas.

-Temos que conversar Legolas.

* * *

**OOiiii**

Gente, desculpa mesmo a demora. Eu fiquei um tempo sem net e essa fic esta empacando. Estou trabalhando em outra fic também que resolveu dar trabalho na hora errada. Alias esta também será do OSdA =D

Agradecendo e respondendo aos últimos comentários:

**Duachais Seneschais****: **_Duachais, eu preciso confessar... A culpa foi minha XD Como eu estava ajustando os últimos retoques da fic, eu tirei por alguns segundo enquanto repostava. Foi mal ^^"_

_Fica não ele é legal..._

_Pode deixa se o Legolas cair novamente na fic eu coloco uma alfa com seu nome pra segura-lo XD ( é serio )_

**Portuguese Irish****:** _Valeu o esforço, mas não precisava ^^"_

_Que bom que esta gostando do rumo da historia. Acho que decepcionei XD Eu consigo cair ( e muito ) com saia indianas [ Adoro elas *-*] Logo, logo você descobre ^.~_

_Adorei ^^_

_Vou continuar pode ter certeza ^.^V_

_Fala-barato ? Mas pelo menos fala, né !_

**Sadie Sil****: **_Ke isso, o que importa é que você mandou ^^_

_Agradeço, eu sou iniciante com fanfics e estou me esforçando pra sair bem legal ^^ Desculpe, eu tinha que ter mudado o nome antes de publicar a fic, não tenho muito jeito com nomes, alias estou sobrevivendo de Vanilior ( sim, o site ). Pode esperar que ainda tem muito caminho pela frente ^^._

_Gente essa é minha deixa !_

_Beijsss e Vlw o/_


	5. Chapter 5

**Azeite e Vinagre**

**Capitulo 5**

Quando as portas foram fechadas, Thranduil se dirigiu a Legolas

-Legolas precisamos conversar.

Um estranho calafrio percorreu a espinha do príncipe elfo...

-Sobre que meu senhor ?

-Legolas a época dos elfos esta acabando. E eu ando imaginando como você ficará quando o tempo de fato se esgotar... Legolas, eu vou ser mais direto. – falou ao notar a face de interrogação do príncipe – Quero que arranje uma noiva, uma moça para cortejar pelo menos.

Legolas engasgou com o chá. _Elbereth_ por que aquilo ? De onde seu pai tirará aquela idéia ?

-_Ada_, eu entendo sua preocupação comigo, mas não acha que esta...e ,se precipitando ? – Legolas escolhia as palavras com cuidado, desafiar seu pai diante dos últimos acontecimento não era algo muito sábio a se fazer.

-Não. - O golpe direto fez o jovem loiro desanimar.

Legolas ficou quieto como arranjar uma noiva ? Ele não tinha jeito com mulheres e era um tanto tímido demais. Talvez tudo que ele precisa-se era de dicas ! Claro como não pensou nisso antes ?

-Ada peço sua licença.

-Vá e pense no que eu te disse.

-Sim senhor.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lothmir andava distraído pelos jardins. Uma pequena flor branca rodava entre seus dedos, ele parecia cabisbaixo, se sentou embaixo de uma árvore, se lembrando da primeira vez que se sentou abaixo daquela árvore:

**Flash Back**

_Legolas havia acabado seus deveres e Lothmir ainda era muito pequeno, nem mesmo conseguia sustentar direito um arco, a diferença de idades entre eles não era grande, mas fazia diferença. Naquele dia Legolas e o pequeno estavam andando de mãos dadas pelos corredores do grande palácio. Nana os estava estava debaixo daquela mesma árvore, uma grande toalha cobria o chão e uma cesta se encontrava a seu lado, ela arrumava tudo que havia dentro sobre a toalha. _

_Seu sorriso pacifico de sempre estampava seu rosto branco, diante da luz os olhos azuis da elfa pareciam brilhar ainda mais, assim como a cascata de cabelos dourados enfeitados com uma coroa diferente da habitual, esta era mais discreta, as flores eram pequenas e delicadas. Todas as manhãs a bela rainha fazia duas coroas uma para o rei e outra para seu marido, que o usava para vê-la sorrir. Seu vestido era branco e leve e um colar com uma pedra verde pendia em seu pescoço._

_Assim que viu os pequenos nos portões do jardim seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso ainda maior. Ela abriu os braços e acolheu os pequenos quando esse já estavam a seu alcance. Cada um ganhou um beijo a testa da mãe que os acomodou na grande toalha. Lothmir olhava a tudo curioso, olhou para a mãe que terminava de arrumar alguns potes e depois para o irmão que parecia longe apreciando os poucos pássaros que havia no jardim._

_-Nana – chamou o caçula. – Que tamo fagendo ? _

_-Estamos preparando um piquenique, __thipen_

_-Ma ixo não se faz na fora ?_

_A rainha desviou o olhar do de Lothmir, olhando rapidamente para Legolas que permanecia quieto, ouvindo com atenção._

_-Lá fora é perigoso meu amor, e o como o Ada e a Nana não quer que você e o seu toron corram perigo nós vamos fazer o piquenique aqui dentro. Você entende ?_

_Lothmir ficou calado por alguns segundos e depois respondeu com uma grande sorriso: "sim nana" ._

_Melenthiel respirou aliviada. Seus pequenos ainda tinham muito a aprender e ela sabia que momentos como aquele e outros mais complicados ainda estavam por vir._

_Os portões foram abertos novamente, uma elfa entrou trazendo uma grande jarra, em seus calcanhares uma elfa mais nova a acompanhava, a menina a seu lado parecia ter uns 13 anos. Os olhinhos dela eram verdes assim como os da mãe. A pequena Elnir estava sendo treinada para servir a família real assim que tivesse idade. A rainha sorriu ao ver o quão nervosa ela parecia diante de sua presença, era verdade que elas já haviam se visto antes, mas jamais estiveram tão perto._

_-Trouxe o que me pediu majestade._

_-Obrigada Evana. Esta e sua filha ? _

_-Sim minha senhora. Apresente-se querida. – Falou Evana para a filha._

_-É um prazer conhece-la majestade. – Falou a moça de modo tímido e com as faces rubras._

_-O prazer é meu criança. Já conhece meus filhos ? _

_Elnir fez uma reverencia para os pequenos. Legolas retribuía a reverencia Lothmir porem a observava, havia algo de diferente nela. Ela parecia tão bonita..._

_-Lothmir meu bem, não vai dizer olá a Elnir ? – perguntou a rainha estranhando a falta de reação dele. Mas Lothmir nem se mexeu. – perdoe, ele não é assim._

_-Esta tudo bem Majestade. Com sua licença._

_No momento em que Evana e a filha se retiraram Melenthiel encarou seria Lothmir._

_-Lothmir, por que você foi mal educado com Elnir? Ada e eu não te educamos assim._

_-Diculpa nana, ma eia difeente._

_O cenho da elfa estremece. Ela era de Lothilorien, já havia ouvido algo daquele tipo. E não desejava aquele tratamento de indiferença a ninguém!_

_-Diferente como ?_

_-Eia é buita._

_A elfa paralisou de surpresa, mas depois riu com gosto, sua voz cristalina enchendo os jardins. __**Elbereth**__, será que seu pequeno seria mulherengo ? Não, claro que não. Mesmo para uma elfa ELnir era mesmo muito bonita, vários escudeiros a observavam e não era a toa._

_-Sim, meu bem ela é muito bonita. Mas não faça isso novamente, ela pode ficar triste, esta bem?_

_-Sim Nana._

**Fim do Flash Back**

Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que a havia visto, desde aquele primeiro encontro, ele sabia ela era única. Podia não ter consciência de que amava naquele momento, mas a cada passo de sua vida ele foi tomando consciência, de seus sentimentos. Mas agora tinha e lutaria pelo amor dela, a qualquer custo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A cozinha real estava sempre agitada, servas e criados andavam em todas as direções olhando panelas, pegando temperos, lavando louças.

No meio da movimentação uma elfa notou alguém a porta a chamando, discretamente...

* * *

**Oiii**

Depois do aparente fiasco que ficou _Atos e Ações_ eu voltei !

Mais atrasada do que nunca eu estou postando este novo capitulo \o/

Eu **FINALMENTE** descobri como responder os reviews por email !!!

Mas eu estou gostando de responder pelos capitulos. Se alguém não gostar por favor avise, responderei de modo privado.

Agora vamos lá:

**_Sadie Sil_**: Espero que o encontro tenha te agradado, eu gosto muito das suas fics e sua opinião e a de todos e muito importante para mim.

**_Duachais Seneschais_**: Essa imagem tem como base uma imagem de um Doujinshi que eu ganhei por email. Se quiser eu mando, pode ajudar no seu desenho ^^

Esta sim e esse romance vai dar o que falar !

**_JP:_** Cara você apareceu mesmo !! Esquenta não qualquer duvida estamos ai ^^V

Gente é isso Ate o próximo capitulo desta emocionante Fic *_* ( XD )


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 06

A cozinha real estava sempre agitada, servas e criadas andavam em todas as direções olhando panelas, pegando temperos, lavando louças.

No meio da movimentação uma elfa notou alguém a porta a chamando, discretamente...

Elnir se aproximou devagar de seu príncipe e o seguiu quando este fez um sinal para eu ela o acompanha-se a um lugar mais reservado. Quando ele parou Elnir não pode deixar de notar que o príncipe Legolas parecia um tanto constrangido.

-Elnir eu gostaria de pedir um conselho a você. Sabe, eu pedi pro Aragorn e ele disse que só uma mulher pode entender outra e..._ Elbereth_ como eu começo? – Legolas falava rápido e terminou de falar com um ar despontado.

Elnir sorriu usando as forças para não rir, o príncipe a sua frente parecia uma criança que entra em uma encrenca sem saber e não sabe como sair dela. Ela esperou Legolas respirar fundo e olhar para o teto, característica que tinha quando parecia querer organizar os pensamentos. Como ele pareceu se perder em devaneios Elnir acabou por falar.

-Meu príncipe eu ainda não entendo o que deseja _exatamente_ aonde quer chegar.

-Acho que seria mais fácil se você entendesse toda a historia. Vamos ate a biblioteca, Aragorn e Gimli não devem estar mais lá.

Conforme andavam Legolas começou a explicar tudo, a conversa com o pai, a idéia do casamento e como o primogênito não fazia idéia de como lidar com a situação. Principalmente por não ter nenhuma elfa em vista, naquele momento.

-Mas meu príncipe, se não tem ninguém em vista, o que espera de mim ?

-Elnir, eu não sei como falar com elas.

-Mas meu príncipe não esta falando comigo, não há diferença.

-Você é uma amiga Elnir, é diferente.

Elnir corou ao ouvir o que o príncipe falou. Ela sempre se considerou uma simples criada. Mais agora, parando pra pensar bem, Legolas, Lothmir e ate mesmo rei sempre a trataram com muita consideração.

-Elnir, o que foi ? Você esta corada.

-Não é nada, meu senhor desculpe. Mas eu tenho uma idéia que, talvez possa lhe ajudar.

*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/

Lothmir já havia se decidido ia começar a cortejar Elnir, como e quando era outra historia, nesse ponto era exatamente como o irmão. Um completo desajeitado. Mas isso era apenas um pequeno detalhe...

Ouvi passos, se é que aqueles _tum-tum_, que Gimli produzia, podiam ser chamados de passos. Não tenho nada contra ele ou Aragorn, mas realmente não estava atrás de companhias. Quando os passos de ambos já estavam distantes, Lothmir se virou, apenas para dar de cara com Radagast. O mago sorriu de forma travessa, coisa que deixou o príncipe sem graça, pois sabia eu o que havia feito era deselegante para alguém em sua posição.

-Que faz ai parado criança ? – Perguntou o mago ainda com "aquele" sorriso.

-Nada em especial. Apenas passando o tempo. – respondeu sem graça.

-Não devia fazer isso, o tempo que passa não volta e mesmo para os elfos, ele é precioso. Devemos aproveitá-lo da melhor maneira possível. Agora com licença. Ah! Pare de evitar as pessoas alteza, isso não são modos.

Lothmir não se mexeu ou respondeu, quando o mago se foi. As palavras dele infiltravam-se em sua mente. E despertava algo que lhe traziam uma sensação de calor e segurança. È, ele não podia perder tempo. Ele amava uma elfa linda e seria capaz de tudo para ficar a seu lado, e se ele já sabia de tudo isso por que raios ainda estava ali ??!! Ele apressou o passo, sabia bem onde ela estava naquele momento.

A cozinha ficava mais agitada e mais barulhenta que o normal quando a hora do almoço se aproximava. Lothmir estava tão ansioso para encontrar Elnir que por um milagre não derrubou a pobre elfa que saia com uma bandeja da cozinha.

-Desculpe. E... A Elnir esta lá ?

A elfa estava inacreditavelmente vermelha. _Elbereth_, ela estava saindo com o almoço dos guardas, como foi encontrar o príncipe na entrada da cozinha ?

-A Elnir saiu há alguns minutos meu, senhor. –respondeu ela num fio de voz

-Sabe pra onde ? – perguntou ele a segurando pelos ombros.

A elfa apenas negou com a cabeça. Lothmir deu meia volta, saindo. A elfa ficou lá parada, estupefata. Ate que um dos guardas se aproximou.

-Você esta bem ?

Ela explicou o ocorrido. È, pelo jeito logo todo palácio saberia, e com certeza, muito em breve, Thranduil também.

Lothmir voltou a andar, apressado, pelos corredores. Quando algo no jardim chamou sua atenção. Um falhar de vestido verde, aquele era um dos jardins internos do palácio, não era tão grande e tão bonito quanto o que ele estava a pouco, mas tinha uma pequena fonte, bem agradável. Ele entrou devagar, sem fazer qualquer barulho. Ela estava ali, sentada sobre a beira da fonte. Por um momento ele nem mesmo respirou, apenas á admirando. Um outro som tirou Lothmir de seus devaneios. Um elfo aproximou-se dela, ele estava de costas, Lothmir não podia ver seu rosto. Ele ajoelhou-se a sua frente, dando a elfa uma flor. Ela riu suavemente, mas pegou a flor que lhe foi oferecida. O jovem elfo começou a balbuciar algo, em tom baixo e constrangido. Ele falava de modo tão desconexo que o jovem príncipe não conseguiu identificar a voz. Ele ficou lá, observando.

Quando o outro elfo engasgou com a própria saliva Elnir riu. Lothmir, inconscientemente se aproximou. Ao vê-lo a elfa parou de rir na mesma hora, e se ergue de modo respeitoso, fazendo uma pequena referencia ao jovem príncipe.

Legolas notou o olhar surpreso e triste do irmão e no segundo seguinte quando Lothmir saiu, apressado notou o que havia acontecido.

-Lothmir espere...

Legolas alcançou e puxou o irmão pelo braço. Quando ele se virou Lothmir não pensou duas vezes antes de desferir um soco direto no rosto de Legolas, que caiu no chão.

-Tudo Legolas, você pode me tirar tudo, menos ela. – a voz dele era baixa e profunda. Em um tom mais ameaçador que qualquer ataque de gritos que lhe eram tão costumeiros. Porem o Legolas já tinha experiência demais com ameaças pra se deixar intimidar e se levantando, encarou o irmão com tanta inexpressividade que chegava a ser irreal.

-Lothmir. Você é meu irmão, meu irmão caçula. E pra minha surpresa, também é uma completa anta. Eu não gosto dela. Não estou interessado nela e se você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer algo pra prejudica-lo, é mais tolo do que, talvez, eu posso suportar.

Legolas já ia se retirar, quando se virou novamente.

-E antes que eu esqueça.

A revanche do golpe fez Lothmir dar um passo para trás, de corpo e mente...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O âtenie era um lugar calmo, e seria ate rio se as lembranças de Legolas não adoecessem seu coração. Ele parou em frente ao quadro dela, ah, _Elbereth_ como sentia sua falta. Das musicas a noite, de deu carinho, do modo como ela parecia consertar o mundo com um simples sorriso. Se aproximou mais dele, tocando com carinho a moldura. Lembrava-se claramente do dia em que aquele quadro foi pintado. O aniversario dele se aproximava e sua mãe havia prometido algo especial, na verdade, qualquer coisa que Legolas pedisse. E ele pediu. Um quadro um quadro só dela e para ela. Quando ela foi embora Legolas concordou em colocar aquele quadro no âtenie real.

-Vocês dois se parecem muito. Ate mais do que você se parece com seu pai.

Legolas sorriu mais não se virou. Não era necessário. Ele sabia quem era...

-Eu já ouvi isso. Há muito tempo.

-Você não parece feliz. Algo errado ?

-Mais do que eu posso suportar. Há momentos em que eu olho pra este quadro e sinto meu mundo desabar. Eu prometi que cuidaria de Lothmir, que tentaria ajudar meu pai. Que seria um elfo de quem ela se orgulharia. E com os últimos acontecimentos eu me vejo falhando. Decepcionando-a. E quando isso me acontece, eu não sei o que fazer.

-Apenas responda...

**Continua *-***

* * *

**Oii**

Este capitulo esta batendo o segundo lugar no record de atrasos ( acreditem, tem um pior ).

Como e havia dito esta fic esta REALMENTE parando dentro da cacholinha desta louca escritora de fic. Minha expectativa em relação ao novo filme de H.P. também não ajuda... Mas seguimos enquanto dá.

Agora comentários do capitulo anterior:

_**Sadie Sil**_: Você nem imagina o quanto ^^

Que bom, eu costumo demorar pra achar um que agrade.

**_Duachais_** : fofo né ^^

Sim, ela é mais velha do que ele, mas acho que exagerei. Não devia ter posto tanto tempo de diferença...

Você tem razão e eu espero conseguir mostrar a evolução não só dele, mas deles daqui pra frente. E o desenho como esta indo ??

**_Patrícia Rodrigues:_** Bem vinda a fic XD

E tem como não amar o Legolas ^.~ ??

È realmente difícil alguém mostrar que Thranduil é um elfo legal, mesmo sem provas XD E sim, o Legolas merece o afeto do pai. Pena que pouco se fala deles nos livro...

_**Potuguese Irish:**_ Não precisa se desculpar o importante é comentar ^^

Estar a fixe?? O que é Fixe ??

Gente é isso. Ate que minha sede Pottermaniaca seja saciada, o próximo capitulo não dará as caras ^^"

Mas prometo me esforçar para que ele sai mais rápido do que este saiu

Beijss


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 (****_editada! )  
_**

-Apenas responda príncipe Legolas. Você dá o melhor de si ?

-Sempre Radagast, sempre.

-Então garanto lhe, criança sua mãe jamais estaria decepcionada com você. Você não tem falhado com ela nem com ninguém, não é sua obrigação carregar todas as responsabilidades. Você ainda é um elfo jovem. Tente se lembrar disso sim ?

-Me lembrarei Radagast. Obrigado.

Eles passaram alguns minutos olhando o quadro de Melenthiel, quando o mago resolveu voltar a falar.

-È verdade o que os sussurros contam ?

Legolas ergueu umas das elegantes sobrancelhas. O que será que os fofoqueiros do palácio já espalhavam ? Será que o soco que havia retribuído a Lothmir já se espalhará ?

-À que refere-se ? – perguntou Legolas

-Que você estava cortejando Elnir. E que Lothmir os viu ?

A face do príncipe tornou-se rubra, ele tinha que explicar aquela historia ou teria problemas de verdade. E naquele momento ele de fato não necessitava deles.

-Bem...- Legolas foi interrompido pelas batidas na porta. Era um dos arautos de seu pai. Ai _Elbereth..._

* * *

A porta do quarto foi batida com violência, ele sentia seu sangue ferver, ao mesmo tempo que tudo parecia girar. Se Legolas não estivesse mentido, e ele duvidava que ele fizesse isso, significava que ele, Lothmir, estava fazendo papel de idiota ate agora. Mas e tudo que ele havia visto? Quanto mais pensava mais seu mundo parecia querer girar. Resolveu sentar-se. Precisava pensar no que fazer...

Falar com Elnir e descobrir a verdade? È, parecia uma boa idéia, mas não queria procurá-la novamente. Se a visse com seu irmão de novo, não responderia por si. Pedir conselhos a seu _Ada_ ? Lothmir teve um acesso de riso com a idéia, era absurda! Principalmente depois de tudo que aconteceu, ele não tinha ânimo para outra discussão. Caminhar pelo palácio ? Não, alguém repararia na sua "inquietude". Jogou-se na cama, tudo eu ele queria mesmo era deitar-se e adormecer, para acordar acreditando que aquilo era um sonho estranho e nada mais que isso.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Legolas se dirigia ao escritório de seu pai, pensava em um jeito de encaixar tudo em seu devido lugar e rápido!Estava tão distraído que esbarrou em Aragorn, ele sorriu, era exatamente quem precisa ver.

-Legolas, por onde andavas _mellon-nin_ ? Estou te procurando há algum tempo.

-Aragorn, venha comigo te explico no caminho. Preciso que faça-me um favor, um grande favor, vamos andando.

O humano apenas assentiu e acompanhou Legolas enquanto ele lhe explicava o "favor". Aragorn quanto mais ouvia, mais tinha certeza da insanidade de Legolas, ele tinha que estar brincando, se algo saísse errado, seria um escândalo !

-Legolas você tem certeza de que isso dará certo ? – perguntou um inseguro Aragorn

O príncipe encarou seu amigo antes de abrir um inocente sorriso e responder

-È claro que não.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ele parou, sentia sua respiração mais rápida, não importava o quão calmo sempre estivesse, ver-se diante das portas escuras do escritório de Thranduil era algo que deixava Legolas muito nervoso. Bateu na porta, pedindo licença antes de entrar.

-Mandou me chamar senhor ?

-Mandei Legolas, sente-se. Precisamos conversar. - Ordenou o Rei.

Calafrio! Legolas estremeceu por dentro a ultima vez que seu pai falou aquilo ele veio com uma conversa estranha sobre arranjar uma noiva.

-Você sabe por que eu mandei chamá-lo

-Não meu senhor.

-Pois vou dizer-lhe: Legolas você realmente estava cortejando Elnir ?

-Sim meu Senhor.

Legolas reparou quando os olhos de Thranduil escureceram. E sabia que aquilo não era bom.

-Você jamais demonstrou interesse nela. Por que isso agora ?

Legolas voltou a corar, era constrangedor explicar tal coisa, ainda mais a seu pai. Mas isso era necessário. Não podia mentir ao rei. Ele respirou fundo, antes de começar.

-Majestade. Depois de conversar convosco, resolvi pedir.. Conselhos a Elnir. Eu não sei como cortejar uma dama, não é algo que tenha muita confiança em fazer. Elnir teve uma idéia que pareceu-me boa, eu fingia que ela não era ela e ensaiava um cortejo. Mas eu não imaginei que Lothmir fosse nos ver e tão pouco interpretar tudo de modo errado. –Legolas parou para respirar. Não encarava mais o pai, nem sabia como havia conseguido contar tudo de uma única vez ! Havia achado melhor não incluir o nome de Aragorn naquele breve relato, não havia motivos para tal.

Thranduil se encontrava perplexo. Aquilo era estranho.

-Você tem ciência do que sua atitude causou Legolas ? Sei que você e seu irmão sempre viram Elnir como uma amiga, e na há nada de errado nisso, porem veja como essa historia chega a meus ouvidos: Você estava cortejando Elnir, seu irmão viu, vocês dois brigaram e você disse que iria ate Mordor para arrancar-la de seu dele !

-Isso é absurdo, eu jamais disse tal coisa! – O príncipe se encontrava incrédulo. Como tal calunia podia ter chega ate seu pai ??

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Aragorn se movia rapidamente pelos corredores do palácio, claro que o fazia do modo mais silencioso possível. _Elbereth_ – ele pensou- _como Legolas sempre me mete em suas idéias loucas ?? Como vou convence lá se nem ao menos a conheço pessoalmente?? Onde estão as batalhas quando se precisa delas ??_

Ele chegou a seu destino, engolindo seco. Era agora ou nunca, não iria decepcionar a confiança de seu amigo. Bateu na porta, nada. Bateu novamente. Um soluço vindo de dentro o cômodo foi ouvido por Aragorn. Aquilo o intrigou. Bateu novamente. Agora...

Continua XD

* * *

**Oiiii **Harry Potter já deu as caras no cinema, o ENEM foi cancelado, esta escritora bota as mãozinhas pro céu e volta a escrever. Chegamos ao 7° capitulo dessa fic. E muito provavelmente este é o penúltimo. Sei que ele demorou pacas pra chegar aqui, mas pelo menos chegou ^^"

Agradeço de coração a todos que estão mandando Rewiews. Eles mantém essa autora feliz e incentivada. Agora respondendo:

Duachais Seneschais; Oii . Faz tempo sim pena que isso não seja bom XD

Não foi você não. Fui eu mesmo. Mas relaxe isso já foi concertado, alias obrigada, eu nem tinha reparado. Escrever de madruga é bom pra imaginação, mas não ajuda a prestara atenção.

Achei que seria legal fazer algo diferente, Ser direto e reto costuma ajudar bastante na maioria das situações. Não tenho certeza se vai haver o mal entendido. Sabe eu havia começado a fico r causa duma cena de mal entendido que um dia eu havia imaginado, mas to com pena do Lothmir!!

E ai entendeu o que havia ficado pendente ??

Relaxa, a pressa é inimiga da perfeição. E se você quer aperfeiçoar seu traço vai fundo fofa !!!

Beijss

Portuguese Irish; Que bom que gostou desse cap. e dos outros ^^V

Nossa você esta parecendo eu. Com pena de Deus e o mundo. Rsrsrsrs

Continuo longe de imaginar o que é fixe y.y

Harry potter 7. Esperava mais sabe. Cadê o enterro do Dumby ( dumbledore ) ?????????

Beijs

PATRICIA RODRIGUES; Eu sei que demorou, mas eu não sou boa com datas. Meus profx que o digam XD

Vou ver se demoro menos -.-U

Agradeço os elogios. Acompanha sim! Obrigada.

Beijinhos carinhosos pra você tambm flor !

Scheila-chan; Bem vinda a fic Sheila !! Fico feliz em agradar.

Beijs

Walter; Isso é amigo. E ai gostou ?? Se nem imagina o quanto eu estava.

VLW!

Bem é isso gente. Desculpe novamente a demora, não era pra isso ter acontecido. Espero que esse capitulo tenha ficando bom, não ando me sentindo confiante ultimamente ¬¬U

Um grande beijo a todos que tem acompanhado esta fic e estão me incentivando. Um abraço apertado. Fui o/


End file.
